harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jamie Minzell Crawford
James Andrew Crawford (nee Minzell, formerly Danvers), better known as Jamie, is a character that had his beginnings in a story called Marshall City, but is now a part of the show, Harpers Falls: New Beginnings. He is played by actor Van Hansis, who is perhaps best known for his role of hero Luke Snyder on the now defunct soap, As the World Turns. Talented, but extremely sensitive A very sweet but exceedingly sensitive and fragile young man, who has a lot of things to offer the world, but has been through more trauma than anyone could ever hope. Jamie is a young man who loves hard, and when he hurts, he hurts harder. Jamie is the brother of Jeff Minzell and Anngelique Minzell. A lot of his childhood was lost in the shuffle during a very bad situation. Although it is a situation which none of the Minzell siblings will speak of, it was revealed that the situation had caused Jamie to have a very emotional meltdown. The talented Jamie has a knack for writing, and when he lived in Los Angeles, was also a very good screenwriter, until his nasty former sister in-law, Julia Barsumian, made a slam against his writing. This infuriated his protective brother, Jeff, and he ripped into Julia harshly, and then filed divorce papers on her. He had made it very clear to her that Jamie was not to be insulted or hurt, but she did not listen. After that, he moved into the Beverly Hills hotel. Jamie himself was married to his long time boyfriend, Craig Danvers and were living happily in West Hollywood. They had been planning on Jeff moving in with them until a home invader killed Craig and knocked Jamie unconscious. When he came to, and saw his beloved husband dead, Jamie fell into complete collapse. It was later revealed that it was Julia, who was working with a disgraced former producer, who had Craig killed, mainly in retaliation for Jeff daring to divorce her. The evil group, Julia, George Lawrence, his daughter, Nadia, and his son in-law, Max, who had all been in on the murder, were arrested, tried, found guilty and sent to prison for the rest of their lives. Jeff, Anngelique and AJ Crawford, his former brother in-law, all rallied to help him through this tough time. They helped him and Jeff move to Boston (where Anngelique lives now) and to get him back on his feet. He is taking things one step at a time, and now, Jamie lives with AJ, who had always cared about him, even while he was married to his sister. He persevered and then finally retired from screenwriting after achieving his aim and winning the Oscar for a picture he wrote called "Some Loves Aren't Forever". After winning the coveted award, he, with his family's help, sold the condo, and used the proceeds for him and AJ to live, although AJ also works. After winning the Oscar, Jamie also said his final goodbyes to his deceased husband, and feels he can begin anew. AJ has fallen in love with Jamie. Jamie is flattered that this has happened, and is willing to entertain the notion, but wants to take it slowly. Jeff is guarded, but yet sees no harm in it and is angling for a relationship between his brother and his old school friend; while Anngelique wants to make sure AJ's love for Jamie is real and not one of his bluffs. She is fiercely protective of Jamie and hates seeing him hurt. She is surprised (and secretly pleased, given her and AJ's hostility towards one another) that AJ has truly given up his flirtatious and womanizing ways in order to make his life happier. While they were in Los Angeles, Anngelique realizes the depth of their love and offers her enthusiastic approval. Jamie is at first astonished, but later thrilled, to discover that his Aunt Joan (his late mother's sister) makes frequent visits to Boston. Her daughter, Monica Wentzel also lives in town, and he and his siblings spend a lot of time with Monica and Joan. Although he also has a cousin named Allison, she is persona non grata in the family after she insulted him, and Jeff and Anngelique caught her at it. It was later revealed that Craig, Jamie's late husband, had been roped into an affair by Rhonda Whittenberg, his sister's ex-friend, now deadliest enemy. Jamie found out that Craig had turned gay after the affair went up in smoke. Jamie has no liking for Rhonda, especially when it was revealed that she had had a hand in his nervous breakdown! Jamie was thrilled, when AJ had popped the question to him, and was even MORE thrilled, when he and AJ tied the knot at Boston Public Gardens. Despite a pathetic attempt by Jennifer Barrett to deflate the ceremony with a disgusting hate-filled rant, it went off without a hitch. The always protective Anngelique threw the troublemaker out of the wedding venue (with some help from Jennifer's ex-husband, Aaron Atherton). Category:Characters Category:Harper family allies Category:Minzell/Crawford family